Drowning in Danger, Submerged in Safety
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: Trapped in a coffin that is rapidly filling up with water, Raizel wakes up earlier than expected.


The cold substance touched his cheek.

 _Drip, drip, drip._

He barely registered what was happening. Still locked in an unsettling, yet healing slumber, he was not aware of the wet droplets leaking through. All that he was aware of was darkness, the darkness in which he slumbered in.

And the bond.

Unlike the darkness, the bond was warm. It was a comfort, a comfort that he resided in. Within that bond, that one link that tied him to another, he sought refuge in that warmth.

But the warmth was disturbed once more when something from the outside touched him.

His cheek was now wet.

 _Drip, drip, drip._

He was aware that he should not be awake yet; he was not yet fully healed.

But he could not ignore the cold that was seeping in.

 _Drip, drip, drip._

He opened his eyes slightly, feeling the fog of his sleep lift. He was faced with the lid of the coffin, the red velvet fabric staring back at him. Cocking his head slightly, he could just make out the walls that were surrounding him.

Something wet touched his cheek once more, causing him to look up again. In the darkness, he could not see much. He stretched out his senses, his hands brushing up against the coffin walls. He could detect nothing amiss. He did not know where he was, but he was not worried about his location.

 _Drip, drip, drip._

The wetness now traveled down his neck. He inwardly shivered at the chill.

His surroundings jostled around violently, and suddenly, he was plunging downward. He gripped the edges, feeling his descent slow down somewhat. But he was still falling. Falling where, he did not know.

His hair was now wet, the water trickling down his face. Now, there was no doubt in his mind.

There was a leak in the sleeping coffin.

 _Drip, drip, drip._

He breathed in deeply, calming himself down. He braced his hands up against the lid of the coffin before pausing. He stretched out his senses once more, feeling the area around him and outside the coffin.

He felt the vastness of the area, the cold darkness crashing around him.

His hands fell limply to his sides where he laid, his body going limp momentarily. He could not get out. There was danger lurking outside. He would be unable to lift the lid of the coffin and seek safety.

He was plunging to the bottom of the ocean.

And the coffin continued to fill with sea water.

The icy cold touched his skin, his shirt now drenched. He could briefly taste the salty, ocean water. His hands were once more pressed up against the lid of the coffin, shaking. His body was not responding as fast as it should, as he had just woken up from slumber. He briefly wondered if he should take his chances and force the coffin lid open, despite the ocean crashing up above him.

The water came in even faster than before. He blinked his eyes, shivering now. His mind retreated to the warmth of the bond, the bond that he guarded and cherished so much. Even when he had been asleep, he still felt his bonded search for him earnestly, wait for him eagerly. Now, awake, he could enjoy the bond at its fullest.

He closed his eyes, regret filling him. His bonded would be left alone in this world.

" _Frankenstein, I am so sorry."_ And he took in a deep breath as the ocean water flooded into his casket.

* * *

Frankenstein looked up sharply, feeling a new sense of awareness he had not felt in over eight-hundred years.

His heart picked up speed in anticipation as he felt the bond between him and his Master awaken. He felt the soft touch of the Noblesse brush up against his mind.

He latched onto that touch, holding onto it with a tight grip. He felt the slight caress, the gentle touch that could only belong to his Master.

" _Frankenstein, I am so sorry."_

He arose from his seat, eyes wide. "Master?" he demanded out loud, panic setting in. Through the bond, over his Master's end, he could feel regret, pain, and sadness.

Sadness for Frankenstein.

Of course. That Noblesse never worried for himself, but only for others. It was his very selflessness that caused him so much suffering.

Frankenstein was out of his office and running down the halls. Many surprised glances were cast his way, but he ignored them all. He barely even noticed the other humans he passed by.

Frankenstein kept a hold of that bond, following it like a fragile thread. He could still feel his Master's presence, though it was not as strong as before.

" _Master,"_ he spoke up, rushing down the streets and past everyone else. He stopped suddenly, eyes wide and frantic. " _Please, tell me where you are."_

But there was no response. Not even a gentle touch.

Frankenstein gritted his teeth, his speed increasing as he broke out into a run once more. His Master had finally reached out to him. Something was amiss if there was no response, and whatever the Noblesse was going through, Frankenstein would be there by his side once more.

He gave no thought as to where he was going. He did not care. Wherever the bond was taking him, he would go there. Anywhere his Master was, that's where he would be.

Frankenstein was flying over the ocean in minutes. The salt water sprayed at his face, yet he ignored the sting. If there was even a remote chance of locating his Master, than he would take it.

Eight-hundred and twenty years was way too long.

" _Master,"_ he spoke earnestly. " _Please, answer me."_

Silence.

Frankenstein clenched his fists, desperation clawing at him. " _Please."_

Then, there it was. The slight touch from the Noblesse, from his Master. In that touch was a feeling of...fear.

The Noblesse was afraid.

Frankenstein seized that emotion, sharing in that fear, comforting his Master.

Frankenstein saw a boat up head with many humans teaming on it. A large crane was damaged, and he could hear the panicked voices on the deck of the boat.

"...can't believe you dropped it!"

"It was too heavy! The line just snapped!"

"Well, get it fixed! We have to retrieve the coffin-" Whatever the human was going to say after that was cut off as Frankenstein leaped onto the deck of the boat.

"Coffin, you say?" Frankenstein growled. Yes, his Master's presence was certainly strong here. But it was flickering, as if traveling farther and farther away.

The line on the crane grew taught as something caught onto it.

"We've still got it!" Frankenstein heard one of the humans exclaim. "The coffin is still caught on the wire!"

Coffin. The humans were looking for a coffin.

Master's coffin.

Frankenstein leaped into the ocean, the cold water biting into his skin. But he swam downward with all the speed he could. He grabbed at the thin wire, following it downward and into the dark depths.

There, tethered by a flimsy line, was an ornate coffin.

He reached the coffin, his cold hands brushing up against the metal surface. Through the bond, he could feel his Master's presence. He could feel the Noblesse confined in that coffin.

They were so close, yet the coffin kept them separated.

His eyes narrowed. Never again. Never again would he leave his Master's side.

He tugged on the cable, trying to pull the coffin up to the surface. But even as he struggled with the large object, he realized that it was a losing battle.

The coffin lurched downward as the wire finally snapped. Frankenstein scrambled to grab ahold of the coffin. He knew, that if he were to lose the coffin that held his Master, that he would never find him again.

His Master would be lost at the bottom of the sea.

No! He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let that happen!

His lungs burned, screaming for air as he wrapped his arms around the coffin. He could see nothing anymore, but he did not let go. His fingers explored the edges of the coffin to try and open it, but the lid would not budge.

He was running out of air. He could not breathe, but he still clung to the coffin, refusing to let go. To let go would be to lose his Master, and after he had found him so soon.

" _Master,"_ he pleaded. " _Let me in. Please."_ He squeezed his eyes shut, desperation clawing at him as he ran out of air. " _I can't do this without you."_

* * *

" _I can't do this without you."_

His eyes flashed open, even as he drew his final breath as the water completely submerged him. Now, he was alone in the dark.

But he wasn't alone.

Someone was out there for him. Someone had come for him.

Frankenstein.

He could feel the human's presence outside, struggling to save him. But the coffin remained tight, preventing anyone from the outside from coming in.

One way or another, this would become his burial.

He needed air. He couldn't breathe. He needed to get to Frankenstein, to his bonded.

He pressed his hands up against the lid, pushing with all his strength to open it. His lungs burned with the lack of oxygen, and he instinctively gasped for air.

His nose and mouth filled with water, choking him, drowning him. But he kept pushing at the lid.

" _Frankenstein,"_ he called out, feeling the small space close in on him. He pounded his fists on the lid.

" _Frankenstein."_

He could feel his bonded fight against the current, trying to reach him, even as he too, struggled for air. He reached out to him for comfort, his mind tapping in with the human's.

" _Frankenstein."_

He had never been afraid of tight spaces, but now, he was terrified of the coffin closing in on him.

He continued pounding, choking.

" _Frankenstein!"_

The coffin around him shattered in a haze of red sparks. The cold water rushed in at him once more, just as he lost sight of the lone figure before him.

* * *

His vision was growing dark. His lungs screamed for air, but his grip only grew tighter. If he swam back up to the surface for air, he would lose his Master.

" _I can't leave you. I won't leave you."_

The coffin gave way in a bright explosion that engulfed the area in red, and Frankenstein's eyes snapped open. In the darkness, he could make out two, bright red eyes that chased away the shadows.

Those bright, red eyes fixed on him for a brief moment before they closed, shutting off the light.

Frankenstein's hand was closing around the Noblesse's outstretched one in an instant.

Grabbing his Master's limp form, he kicked his feet and struggled to the surface. He could just make out the lone light of the sun up ahead, and he used that as his beacon.

Water was filling his mouth and lungs before he even broke through. His strength faltered, but his hold on his Master's arm remained tight.

He had to keep going. He couldn't leave his Master vulnerable.

" _I've got you,"_ he promised. " _I've got you."_

He clawed at the surface desperately. Using the remaining strength he had, he shot out of the water, still holding his Master.

He breathed in the sweet air, gasping for breath. They were still near the boat, the many humans gaping at them with wide eyes.

He landed on the deck without a second thought, cradling his Master. He looked down worriedly, noting how soaked the Noblesse was. A cold wind blew by, causing Frankenstein to shiver in his wet clothes. He would have to get his Master somewhere warm before the cold began to affect him.

His heart stopped for a brief moment when he realized that his Master was not breathing. He held him closer, kneeling down to the ground. He carefully touched Raizel's head, tilting him to the side and rubbing his back.

"Master?" he whispered breathlessly.

Raizel let out a small sigh, shuddering slightly. His eyes flickered open, his brilliant, red orbs connecting with Frankenstein's. He coughed suddenly, clutching his chest as he turned away, his body heaving. He shook as he coughed, taking in lungfuls of air. Breathing in heavily, the Noblesse closed his eyes once more. "I...I am sorry," he murmured.

Despite the situation, Frankenstein smiled. "It's alright, Master," he said assuredly. "It's alright."

Raizel went limp, his body relaxing. "I'm cold."

Frankenstein narrowed his eyes as he caught sight of the approaching humans. "I'll take you somewhere safe," he promised. He gently lifted the Noblesse in his arms, cradling him like a small child. Whatever these humans intentions were towards his Master, he did not trust them. He took a step back before leaping into the air, just as the first gunshot rang out. He felt his ire grow, turning to rage. How dare those humans try to shoot at his Master! If the situation were different, he would have dealt with them already.

But now, he had something much more important to tend to than revenge.

His Master said nothing. He didn't even move as they entered the city and flew over the many buildings. He stayed huddled in Frankenstein's arms, his head resting on Frankenstein's shoulder. Only when Frankenstein entered his house did the Noblesse move slightly. He could feel Raizel's curiosity through the bond as he took in his surroundings.

Frankenstein grinned slightly as he felt his Master look around the spacious home, his interest that of an innocent child. Frankenstein carefully loosened his grip on the Master, setting him down gently. As his Master's feet touched the ground, he maintained a firm hold on the Noblesse's shoulders, keeping him close.

"Frankenstein," Raizel said suddenly.

Frankenstein glanced at him worriedly. "Yes, Master?" he asked. Was there something his Master wanted? He would have to warm up some tea, and warm up the house while retrieving blankets and clean clothes for him. Even now, they were both dripping wet, leaving puddles of seawater on the once clean floor. He was also wondering about the humans; who were they? Why had they tried to take the Master? And what had even happened to cause his Master to disappear for so long? These questions swarmed his mind, plaguing him with different scenarios that could lead to possible answers.

But his worries were dashed away when he felt his Master's faint amusement through the bond. Raizel glanced at him with a small smile. "Thank you...for coming for me."

Frankenstein stared at him before smiling back softly. His questions and investigations could wait. All that mattered was what was happening right here, right now. "Always Master. Always."


End file.
